rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Minotaurs
This page serves as a source for information about Minotaurs as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. While the term bull-headed might be appropriate, a minotaur won't find it quite as amusing as a human would. What is a minotaur? Minotaur are the true embodiment of the term beast-man. They stand like men, but do so on hoofed feet. They can use tools like men, but with hands buried under a layer of long, heavy, matted, yak-like hair that reaches up their arms, and coats their entire bodies. They speak like men, but the sound comes from a long snout, rather than a mouth. They think like men, but their thoughts are entertained within the head of a bull, complete with adjustable ears, thick fur, often a ringed nose, and a pair of heavy, curved horns akin to those of a yak or bull. Accepted Lore Types In the explorations of Gielinor, two very different types of minotaur have been discerned. These two types are those physically native to Gielinor and those of other planes who can be summoned spiritually. Minotaur of Gielinor *Minotaurs of Gielinor are native to this realm. *They are a war-loving race of creatures with a level of intelligence akin to that of orks. *They can communicate in the common tongue, but it is a rare thing to converse with one without being bludgeoned to death at some point during the encounter. *These types of minotaur have a spectacular sense of direction, being able to dwell underground, in complex labyrinths and tunnel systems, and navigate them without issue. This gives the race a distinct advantage in such maze-like environments, allowing them to hunt down combatants one by one while opponents wander about aimlessly in confusion. Summoned Minotaur *Summoned Minotaurs are brought to Gielinor from a strange realm through the act of summoning. *This breed is more talkative than its Gielinorian counterpart, and expresses a very strong liking for the horns the minotaur race sports. *The summoned minotaur will allow its rage to build up in short bursts before losing its temper. *These variants also wear armour and use large double-headed axes, through the standard metal types from bronze all the way up to runite. Abilities *Both types of minotaur have a noteworthy temper. If left to build up inside the beast, it can become too much, and explode into a fit of rage that won't subside until the minotaur has had its fill of destruction. **While in the berserk state of rage, a minotaur will not pay any notice to pain, or bodily wounds. **Enraged minotaurs will rush around violently, unleashing strength enough to level a building or anything it can get within its reach. *Minotaur have intelligence enough to use basic tools and weapons, and can even craft a few of their own. *Their sharp horns, crushing hooves, jagged teeth, powerful fists, legs, and hands, in addition to whatever material weapon they may be wielding make them dangerous to approach, regardless of direction, or the state of the minotaur. *As stated previously, Gielinorian minotaur have an impeccable sense of location and direction, granting them a huge advantage in their maze-like homes, and in all caves in general. Weaknesses *Their warlike mentality can sometimes leak into their own culture. It would be difficult for a herd of minotaur to unify themselves enough to form an effective army against the creatures of the surface. While they possess the might, they would be too busy squabbling among one another, fighting over who would lead them. *Minotaur have poor eyesight, due to their bovine visages and ocular structures. *While not mindless, they are by no means a race of geniuses. With proper know-how, one could be outsmarted. Common mistakes *Minotaur are not a form of halfbreed, and do not come about by the mating of man and beast, whether beast refer to another minotaur, or (Gods forbid) some other bovine creature. Other Information *The hair of a minotaur runs from albino, to black, with all sorts of shades of reds and browns in between. *Minotaur aren't strictly carnivorous, although some have a sweet tooth for human flesh. Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Races